Dylan Thatcher
Dylan Thatcher is a citizen representing District Nine in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Grao Grist or Garner Rye, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Dylan Thatcher District: Nine Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Dylan is a woman with a very secretive and investigation-laden personality. She's someone who's very direct and assertive when she's approaching her task at hand, but she is most definitely not below getting underhanded to gain her information. She has a lot of contacts high and low, and from her cold and calculating nature, can generally manage to get things done. Despite all this, she can get a soft side or look a lot more human when she needs to work that avenue with people, and isn't going to go as far as torture to gain information. Height: 5'4" Weight: 122 pounds Weapon(s): Dylan's main weapon is her intelligence and abilities in deception, which would both be undoubtedly useful to her in any sort of situation regarding the Games themselves, although she's fairly proficient with a crossbow considering its similarities to traditional firearms, which she has used extensively in her work. History: Backstory=WIPs and naenaes |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Dylan was born abroad, more specifically in former Portugal, now part of the country of Iberia, one of the sole remnants of society apart from Panem. She had a relatively normal upbringing, despite having a heavy interest in photography in particular. This interest led her to pursue becoming a young undercover investigator. *Her job as an undercover investigator is to uncover the truth above all else, and she prioritizes that over anything else in her life, including family, friends, relationships, and on occasion even her own health and safety. *She was given the offer to work on a case just outside Panem, and decided to extend her stay and investigate why the borders of Panem were truly still closed, despite Panem globally saying they were a safe, functional society, that definitely had nothing fishy at all going on in its heavily-guarded and closed borders. *As she continued her work, compiling all the data she could, she had blended into society as a nomad, going from place to place and apparently taking pictures of landscapes to sell prints of for art as a cover story. This allowed her to get within inches of the truth to Panemian society and the corruption and fear that devastated the populace. *Unfortunately, the day came that Dylan was in the draw for the Hunger Games, and after an 11-month stint in Panem, she was taken in as a reaped tribute. Since she was a known nomad, no one chose to volunteer for her despite the fact that she was a now-famous photographer. Strengths: Dylan's abilities to gather information with ease through her people skills, her ability to remain stealthy, and her proficiency with firearms (although in the case of the games, it's more likely to be crossbows) are all major advantages for her line of work. They allow her to truly maximize and redefine what it means to be an investigative journalist in its entirety. Weaknesses: Dylan's assertiveness and generally blunt personality might not win her any favours in the Hunger Games. Dylan is also somewhat weak when it gets to physical, up close and personal, hand-to-hand combat, and would much rather just run away from that problem instead, finding it to be a waste of her time to even attempt to face it directly. Fears: Dylan's main fear is being forced to lie to her audience about the truth of a situation. As a journalist, her job is truth above all else, and she'd hate having to do otherwise. It's something that would genuinely devastate her to her core. Reaping reaction: Dylan internally curses in her native Iberian (which is basically just Portugese), before shaking her head and heading up onto the stage. Group Training: Dylan will likely keep to herself and make notes on the other Tributes she'll be competing against. Aside from that, she'll try to perfect her skill with the crossbow. Individual Sessions in Training: Dylan will do a simple crossbow accuracy demonstration, not aiming (pun not intended) to stand out amongst the crowd with a high score. Interview Angle: Dylan will continue her Alliance: Dylan's alliance is dependent on the other Tributes in the Games, although if she doesn't find anyone she wishes to align with, she will go as a loner. Token: Dylan's token is the memory card she had captured a lot of what she had seen on. She did not want to risk it getting into Panemian hands, and then having it destroyed with her cover blown. Mentor Advice: Don't do anything that'll fuck you up. If you keep being cold, you'll pay the price. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Dylan's main inspiration is Dylan Andrews from Red vs Blue's Shisno Paradox arc, although her design and personality also draw inspiration from Kyoko Kirigiri from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Dylan's first name is a direct tie to Dylan Andrews, although Thatcher is simply a way to generically tie Dylan's identity to District 9 as a part of her cover story. 'Trivia' *Dylan was originally designed for Caitlin's 123rd Hunger Games, which was set in an alternate timeline of Panem. She was lightly redesigned to accommodate more traditional timelines later on. Category:District 9 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath